(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a technique that allows individual users to make a desired setting when the users use a function installed in an information processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral. In this technique, in a case where there are plural apparatuses having a common function, pieces of setting information for individual users stored in the individual apparatuses are used. With regard to this, a configuration without a server for managing setting information is demanded in view of the maintenance and management of a server.